dcfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Porterfield/Miller Versus Moore on the Occupy Movement
Unless you've been living in a bizarro world, you're probably well informed on the Occupy movement that has been sweeping the nation. Rich people laugh at it, politicians lambast it, and police forces across the U.S. are sick of it (or are they? Overtime, anyone?). Of the many different types of people who do support the movement, the 18-35 comic-book-reading male demographic is certainly one of Occupy Wall Street's sweet spots. Naturally, most of the comics business, like other left-minded peoples with large platforms, have expressed their support for the movement. To convey their support, Matt Pizzolo organized Occupy Comics, a group of artists and writers who will begin releasing a series of digital comics in 2012, followed by limited edition comics and a hardcover anthology by the end of the year. The profits will be donated to support the movement. Whether you support it or not, it's good to see these guys putting in work and getting creative for what they believe in. Well, then we have Frank Miller. Last month, the writer of Batman: The Dark Knight Returns posted a strong statement on his website about the Occupy Movement, which included such gems as, *''“Occupy is nothing but a pack of louts, thieves, and rapists, an unruly mob, fed by Woodstock-era nostalgia and putrid false righteousness. These clowns can do nothing but harm America."'' *''“In the name of decency, go home to your parents, you losers. Go back to your mommas’ basements and play with your Lords Of Warcraft. Or better yet, enlist for the real thing. Maybe our military could whip some of you into shape. They might not let you babies keep your iPhones, though. Try to soldier on. Schmucks.”'' Harsh words, but by no means am I criticizing Frank Miller. He has every right to say whatever he wants about whomever he pleases. What has really gotten me riled up is the addition of Alan Moore to this budding Occupy/Comics saga. His recent decision to join Occupy Comics was a no-brainer considering his history of damning "The Man" and the fact that the Guy Fawkes mask from V for Vendetta is a major symbol of the movement. Moore has not only raised the profile of the project, but he also offered a fascinating rebuttal to what Frank Miller had to say: *''"It’s about what I’d expect from him. It’s always seemed to me that the majority of the comics field, if you had to place them politically, you’d have to say centre-right. So yes I think it would be fair to say that me and Frank Miller have diametrically opposing views upon all sorts of things, but certainly upon the Occupy movement."'' Moore went on to call Miller’s work “unreconstructed misogyny,” “wildly ahistoric” and “homophobic." http://www.hollywoodreporter.com/heat-vision/alan-moore-frank-miller-occupy-comics-270146 Ouch. Well, we never want to get too political here on the Database, but the questions must be asked: Who do you support in this controversy? Frank Miller Alan Moore Are you interested in reading Occupy Comics? Yes No Category:Blog posts